Love and Fruits Basket
by RosRosalina
Summary: This story expands on the relationships that were created in Fruits Basket through the manga/anime. May contain spoilers for both. Contains sexual situations & may contain yaoi (Still not sure on some pairings). The first chapter is Tohru x Kyo. But all main characters will be worked in chapter by chapter. Reviews (all welcome) will let me know if I should continue! Thank you :)


**Love and Fruits Basket**

*** Disclaimer – I do not own Fruits Basket/Fruits Basket characters nor will I ever so stop shoving it in my face already! I am not worthy enough to own such a story!**

*******Warning**** There may be certain chapters where there will be SPOILERS from the manga. I have read all of the mangas and watched the anime so I may ruin both for you. **

******EXTRA WARNING**** There will be DETAILED sexual situations in this story and it may include male on male or male on female, maybe even female on female if I can figure out a pairing that makes sense like that. But this will still be a story and not straight smut, I will not rush into smut but I promise not to have you waiting forever for it. It will be a multi-chapter that I promise I will complete. It is pretty angsty (is that a word?) at first because the focus starts on Kyo who I've always imagined full of angst but I promise it will get better, and smutty and lovey! But if you have patience, love romantic/smutty novels, and have an open mind than this story is perfect for you! Well that's all I have to say, onward with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Kyo stalked into the house seemingly agitated with a scowl plastered on his face when he saw her, Tohru Honda, the love of his life. He had only gone on a short walk to clear his head but when he was away from her, it felt like an eternity. So when he saw her, his face twisted up into a half smile as she turned around to greet him. But before she could see the blush coloring his tanned cheeks he ran the opposite way to the roof. What he didn't see was the small giggle she let out when he did this, she knew what he was running away from, and it wasn't her. He had admitted to himself a long time ago that he was in love with Tohru, but it didn't mean he had to be completely comfortable with the fact that when he saw her, he felt his heart beat out of his chest, and goosebumps raised on his arms and legs. When he reached the roof he felt relieved but pissed that he ran away from her at the same time. How could he ever explain his feelings if he was consistently screwing up like this?! All of this just pissed him off even more, so as he lay on his back on the roof, he took his powerful fists and started banging them down.

Yuki lazily trudged towards the house after a student council meeting, when he spotted a certain orange kitty-cat throwing a hissy fit on the roof. He knew that had to be aggravating at least Shigure in the house so he decided he better check what was wrong with him, even though he could care less about the stupid cat. He crawled up to the roof not knowing how the cat made it look so easy when he spotted an outstretched tanned hand there to pull him up. He let Kyo help him up but he would deny it if anyone ever asked him about this rare occurrence. He gave Kyo a perplexed look when Kyo boomed out "WHAT?!"

"Well if you're going to be like that than never mind, stupid cat" Yuki said and began to turn towards a ladder that led to the ground that made him feel graceful and not vulnerable like the roof did. He slowly began to ponder if Kyo felt vulnerable on the ground and graceful on the roof and that's why he spent so much time up here.

He was snatched out of his racing thoughts when Kyo screamed "WELL IF YOU'RE GONNA GO, THEN GO YOU DAMN RAT. YOUR DUMB FACE IS PISSING ME OFF ANYWAY"

Yuki looked over at Kyo (who was already in a fighting stance) when he smiled and said "Ahh I know whats wrong with you other than your raging stupidity...you're in love." Yuki started to turn around when he felt a small blow to his back. He turned to face his attacker when he saw a very surprising red tint to Kyos face along with scowl that would scare any person who wanted to live to see tomorrow.

Before he could speak Kyo opened his mouth and began to speak slowly through gritted teeth "What. The. Fuck. Did. You Just. Say?" Kyo stood closely to Yuki with his head down and his fists clenched. Yuki just smiled and said 'I knew it...what a stupid cat' in his head as he shook it and unconsciously moved down the ladder.

Yuki walked into the house and spotted a common scene of Miss Honda running around putting the finishing touches on the table as dinner was nearing completion. She looked up at Yuki and smiled "Welcome home Yuki-kun! Sorry to ask you a favor as you walk in the door but could you please get Kyo for me? Dinner is almost ready!" As she hurriedly let all of this out she ran straight into the door frame as she tried to dart towards the kitchen which had multiple timers going off.

Yuki ran towards the fallen beauty and tried to help her up as best as he could when suddenly they came face to face with each other, there noses gently grassing at the closeness. She stared deep into his emotionally filled violet eyes, while he stared at her sweet chocolate eyes that always seemed to hold a sparkle no matter what, when suddenly the front door flew open. Kyo stood there his face twisted up into several different emotions who were bubbling at the same time. The emotions suddenly made Kyos already cold heart freeze over when he coolly let out "Maybe if you two would stop making out with each other I wouldn't be starving to death over here because the food is burning!" before Tohru could move to the kitchen Kyo continued his tirade as he drew closer to the two very confused souls. Looking straight into Tohrus eyes he spat out "And I thought YOU were better than that, I thought that – I don't even know what I thought! But alls I have to say is that in my eyes, you are no better than that damn rat. And I prefer ANYONE over him. Except you, the rat can't help who he is to me. But you did, and you ruined any friendship we may have had...I-I-I- don't know! I am going back on the roof, I don't want any of those burnt crisps"

As Kyo stalked up to the roof his heart began racing, he knew he hurt Tohru but he didn't care, the only emotion he was equipped to deal with was anger. He was happy in a way that Tohru betrayed him, he never had to face her now with whatever he felt before the darkness descended on his heart. Wait how did he even feel before? Yeah that's right he didn't even care to remember what he thought he felt, he could never love any whore that kissed Yuki. He decided to clear his mind of the bullshit and lean back on the roof and relax, shortly after he fell asleep.

Whilst Kyo was on the roof Tohru managed to pop straight up with a blank expression on her face and started to clean up the kitchens mess mechanically. Her face held no sadness, no anger, no happiness, even the twinkle in her eye was gone. Yuki decided he better say something instead of staying there crouched on his knees. He stood up and stretched his legs and walked over to Tohru and turned her around to face him. "What Kyo said was out of anger, you know how the stupid cat can be. Boy when I run into him again I'm gonna show him that he can't talk to you li-"

Tohru snapped back into reality like she was pinched, her eyes filled with tears and she cut him off and started to let out everything shes been holding in "No. No. Please don't blame Kyo for my indiscretions, its my fault! I should have ran after him. I should have told him that I understand how he feels. I should have never looked at you like I looked at you. Please don't hurt Kyo anymore. I've hurt him enough!" With this Tohru kept cleaning the kitchen as if her life depended on it being done in under 2 minutes. After she cleaned up she looked at Yuki who was now sitting by himself doing some homework "I'm not feeling well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Yuki-kun! If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Yuki smiled at her "I think I'm fine Miss Honda. Thank you for everything you do. Goodnight, and let me know if YOU need anything. I can call Hatori if you want as-well".

Tohru stopped dead in her tracks and started flailing her arms "No! No! No! I'm fine, really! I just think I need some extra rest because exams are coming up! Sorry to worry you like that, but I'm fine! Goodnight!" She hurriedly continued to go up the stairs after she said this, guilt was eating her away with every step. How could she worry poor Yuki-kun like that, saying she was sick, when she really wasn't? In a way it was kind of the truth, her heart was sick and her thoughts had been racing around enough that her head hurt. She made it up the stairs when she saw Kyos door open, she realized he must still be on the roof and that he may get a cold if he sleeps up there all night. She should leave him alone but she really didn't want him to catch a cold, so she decided it would be best for her to crawl up there and get him to at least come in the house. Even if he hated her, she loved him, and couldn't bare anything bad happening to him because he was mad at her.

When she made it to the top of the roof she saw a rare sight, a peaceful Kyo laying on his side facing her, dead asleep. She awkwardly scurried over to him and laid next to him for a reason unknown to her. He began to stir as he felt the new body heat next to him and took his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled even though she knew this was so wrong of her to do, there faces were now mere inches apart. Tohru made sure to be careful to not let there chests touch when he whispered "Tohru..." but she wasn't sure if he really said her name, his voice was so soft and loving. His eyes still closed he took her face in his hands and brushed his dry lips against her and softly began kissing her. She returned the kiss and things that she never knew could feel so powerful started to sprout inside of her body. He opened his eyes slightly and lifted Tohru up so she was now sitting on top of him. Tohru tried to fight the blush that was covering her face as she realized what the hard thing poking her bottom was.

Kyo noticed the blush and decided he very much liked to make her blush so he began to gently caress the lumps heaving up and down on her chest. He smiled as he did this, he knew her breasts were bigger than everyone thought since little Tohru was so conservative. She let out a half strangled moan and Kyo coolly whispered "Don't fight it Tohru, just let it happen. Don't be embarrassed." Tohru detected the ice still in his voice and decided then she would do anything to make him happy again, and the fact it felt pretty darn good and right.

Kyo began to roughly take off her shirt and undershirt to expose the lacy pink bra under, that had a black bow in between the cups. He growled out "Cute..." and began to fondle her even more, pondering what he should next. He and Kagura had messed around a few times before, it was pretty much always against his minds will, but his body thoroughly enjoyed everything they would do. But it never went passed touching and kissing and stuff like that. Plus Kagura did pretty much everything because she was so damn excited he was showing her any type of "affection". He just did it out of boredom and a bit of curiosity, and maybe cause he could appreciate her body even though her mind was utterly fucked. Tohrus increasing moans led Kyo to believe she was enjoying herself, so he decided to get a bit more brave and remove her bra. As it slipped off he was in awe of the sight in front of him, a shirtless red-faced thoroughly aroused Tohru sitting on his lap, he could have exploded right there.

Seeing the goosebumps raising around her chest he decided it would be best to take her down to his room and keep this going instead of risking one of them falling off the roof or getting a suspicious cold to explain the next day. He tilted his head to the side and pointed silently hoping she would understand what he was saying and she gave him a determined face and began scurrying off the roof towards his room. When they got into the house he swooped up the half naked girl and gently threw her onto his bed. He smiled at her and crawled on top of her so he was hovering over her. He began suckling on her face, neck and chest while moving his hand down to her waistband and began to pull down her shorts. He smiled into her chest when he felt the matching bow on her underwear to her bra.

He drew his hand closer to the soaking spot on her underwear as his mind still was racing on what to do next to please the girl beneath him so she would continue to let this happen. He began to rub her ever so gently over her underwear and she let out a series of moans and whispered "Oh..Kyo!" He was excited to get this reaction so he went and ripped off her panties then stuck a finger into her seeping core. He couldn't believe how wet she was, Kagura didn't even get this wet and she was frickin' obsessed with him! He looked up and raised his eyebrow silently at the girl writhing beneath him who looked up at him when he stopped.

Tohrus cheeks were now redder than red, she had figured out why exactly he was so perplexed. He wanted an answer and if Tohru didn't give it, he may hate her more, or even worse, stop making her feel good. She whispered in a voice she didn't know she had "Kyo makes me so happy and feel so good...I guess my body wants to show you. Will you let me show you?" Kyo was so dumbfounded he got off from on top of her and mechanically laid down next to her, trying to get himself not to explode. When Tohru said something unexpected "Kyo...can...can..I see you please? Unless your uncomfortable about it...I've just always wondered..not that I'm some kind of pervert! I just want to see all of you, like you have seen all of me!" Kyo smiled at her and was happy to oblige, he stuck his fingers into his cargo pants and boxers and very quickly slipped them off. His erect member waving in the air as if waving farewell to the pants that had imprisoned it.

Tohru tried to keep her jaw from dropping...it was SO big. Incredibly big..she had seen them before on accident and in Health Education classes or in really risque movies but she wouldn't expect Kyo to have such a powerful member. Uo was right all this time she thought playfully, but then it dawned on her that this will make future sexual activity painful and uncomfortable for her. Kyo let out a low growl getting excited at her wide eyes and then asked "Would you like to touch it?" She smiled, blushed furiously and reached out and began to gently tug at it when she saw the pre-cum drip down from it. He could feel himself getting close to edge and decided it was time for what he's waited so many years to do. He flipped on top of her and kissed her from her lips to a different kind of lips and began licking and sucking, being quickly reminded she had more than enough lubrication he looked at Tohru uncertain. Tohru gave him an encouraging smile and he began to slowly enter her. Tohru unconsciously gritted her teeth at the pain, it felt like an intrusion but didn't feel too bad. When Kyo got the signal to keep going he began to pump in and out of her, holding himself back as best as he could. He wanted to last long enough so it was enjoyable for her too. Tohru began to moan with every stroke and he could feel the lubrication getting better and better, so in reaction he began to pump as fast as he could. She moaned his name lightly, and Kyo said in a strained voice "Louder..". He began to slowly slide in and out of her making sure his entire member would slam gently inside of her and come all the way out till the head was just inside

She moaned out "Kyo!" He smiled and said "Louder! I want _him_ to hear..."

She understood then yelled out as she started to orgasm "KYO! KYO!" as he pumped harder and harder into her, his rhythm starting to falter. The noise of the slapping wet skin, the feeling of his body gently slapping at her bottom reminded him of a position he desperately wanted to try even if it was just their first time. He gently removed himself from Tohru who immediately shot open her half lidded eyes in response to the removal. Kyo didn't explain alls he said through gritted teeth was "Get on your hands and knees". She did as told and Kyo propped himself on his knees more and then gave Tohrus butt a loud and formidable smack. She moaned out in pain and in...pleasure? He smiled "That was for earlier" and a few seconds later he drew back his hand then smacked the other cheek harder and she moaned again and he continued "And that was for liking your punishment." Then he shoved his penis deep inside of her as hard as he could. Tohru screamed out "KYO!"

Kyo smiled and began pumping faster deciding against being gentle he smacked her ass again and she moaned even louder than the first two times. Kyo getting even braver yanked back her long hair and bent down to whisper slowly in her ear with his cat fangs glistening "I think you need to get punished for being naughty, don't you think?" Tohru moaned out in response, not able to form words any longer. He roughly took a breast in his hand and began kneading it as he plowed into her and started to roughly bite the back of her neck. He sat back up and took his hand from her breast to her clit and began to rub it as he used his other hand to steady himself on her ass and pumped as hard, deep and as fast as he could. Tohru couldn't believe how good all this bad stuff made her feel and let out a loud moan as she saw stars she said "Kyo. Kyo. Kyo. Kyo." over and over her voice getting lower each time she said it. That's when Kyo lost it and sprayed his essence inside of Tohru, he kept himself from collapsing on top of her and rolled over to the side of her. He smiled at her a true smile of relief, when she looked over at him and said in a innocent voice "Is Kyo still mad at me?"

Kyo shook his head with a smile and said "No..It's me who should be worried if you're still mad at me..I can be a real jerk sometimes since I can't control my anger, or I guess my jealously too"

Tohru smiled at him "I understand Kyo. But I wasn't ever mad at you...You're anger is just apart of who you are. And I love every part of you.." Kyo raised his eyebrow as his mind began to race if she just confessed that she was in love with him, and if he should say it back. Holy shit all of this love crap was so confusing. He decided that after what they just did, he couldn't embarrass himself any worse at this point. So he smiled and began to put her hair behind her ears as he looked her in the eye "I love every part of you Tohru..I love you."

Tohrus positively glowed at his proclamation and burst-ed out excitedly "I love you too Kyo!" He was so happy that she returned his love and showed him what making love is. He's never been this happy and had his anger be so far, nothing else in the world mattered at this point. No curse, no Akito and no damn mouse could ruin this high. He was in love and that was more than enough for him. As he thought this he could see Tohrus eyes fluttering close and he smiled and whispered "Sweet dreams Tohru. I love you". Tohru fell asleep with a smile plastered on her face along side Kyo.

**Meanwhile...**

Yuki woke up in a sweat in his room, he had just had a nightmare about Tohru, she was moaning in a funky way while screaming Kyos name...was that stupid cat hurting her? Kyo did several stupid things but he could never hurt her, so his subconscious was just being weird then. He decided since it'd be a while before he could go back to sleep to get some water, he moved as quietly as possible around the house to make sure not to disturb anyone. When he approached Tohrus room he noticed her door open with a made up bed, and he raised his eyebrow as his mind began to race with the possibilities. He decided she may have been so upset with Kyo that she decided to stay over Hana's and he couldn't blame her for not wanting to say anything. That stupid cat really is a real ass sometimes. Yuki shook his head in disgust at the thought, poured some water and decided to go back up to bed and get some rest.

**Meanwhile Shigure...**

Shigures sensitive ears had picked up on the sloppy sounds of love making about an hour ago. When he went and investigated he came to believe it was Tohru and Kyo. This pleased Shigure _deeply_, not only was he right this ENTIRE TIME on who Tohru would choose but he could use this, somehow. He hadn't quite figured out how he would spin this to help him out but he would. And if worse came to worse, he could always just write a sexy novel about the whole thing and then crack a few thousand jokes to drive Kyo mad. He laid his racing mind on his pillow with his hand hovering over his annoyingly erect member as his mind drifted from devious plotting to a sexier, happier place. Shigure smiled deeply and decided he could figure it out some other time, and decided to focus on his body for a change. He would talk to Kyo in the morning..

**A/N - If you made it this far, please review! It's my first story and it will be multi-chapter at that if someone tells me to continue! All anon and guest reviews welcome. Thank you :)**


End file.
